


These Little Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of family drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received.

Tobin felt bad for her kids whenever they got sick- they were so vulnerable and miserable and usually moped around all day. So, Ashley being sick was no different.

The six year old was currently cuddled into Tobin's side as she rested. Ashley had gotten the flu from a classmate the previous day, and Tobin was currently giving the girl doses of medicine when needed and helping her stay hydrated. Alex had gone out to buy medicine and pick up their oldest kid from school.

"Mama, I'm tired." Ashley mumbled.

Tobin gently brushed her hair off her warm face.

"Try to sleep, Ash." Tobin whispered.

The little girl nodded and put her head back on Tobin's lap, her eyelids falling.

When Alex came through the door ten minutes later, Tobin almost cheered in relief.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

Tobin sighed.

"Her fever went down a little but she's still pretty warm." Tobin noted.

Alex nodded and gave Tobin a look.

"How do you feel? You look kind of pale." Alex asked.

Tobin rubbed her face with one hand.

"Like I'm getting the flu." Tobin frowned.

Alex gave her wife a sympathetic look and put a hand on Tobin's forehead.

"Looks like you're resting with your daughter today." Alex giggled.

Tobin sighed. So she might have also felt bad for her kids getting sick because it usually resulted in her getting sick, too, but it seemed better to say she just felt bad for them.

"I'll make you some soup." Alex promised.

The forward walked off to the kitchen and Madison was at her heels.

"I help, Mommy." the three year old stated.

Alex smiled at her youngest child.

"Can you give this to Mama?" Alex asked.

The three year old took the ice pack Alex was holding and walked back to her other mother, climbing onto the couch and pressing it against Tobin's forehead.

"Thank you, Maddy." Tobin smiled.

The three year old returned the smile and Alex returned with Tobin's soup. Madison handed the ice pack to Alex and took the soup and spoon, putting some soup in the spoon and hovering it over the bowl, blowing on it like her mothers did for her before feeding it to Tobin.

Alex giggled at the sight and took a picture, posting it to Instagram.

'little caretaker' Alex captioned it.

Madison finished feeding Tobin the soup and Alex took it to the kitchen, returning with some orange juice. The forward held it by Tobin's lips and let her wife sip it before Madison grabbed it and took over the duties. The three year suddenly brightened up and gave the juice to Alex before running upstairs.

"Don't tell me she got the flu, too." Tobin joked about her sudden departure.

Alex shook her head and the two heard Madison running down the steps again. She had a small bag with her and a stethoscope around her neck.

"I make you better, Mama." Madison announced.

Tobin laughed at her daughter's antics, but went along as Maddy pretended to listen to her heart and take her blood pressure.

"One day." Maddy stated.

"One day for what? Until Mama is better?" Alex asked.

Maddy nodded dramatically.

"But don't worry- I take care." the toddler told her mother.


	2. Spa Day

Tobin could tell Alex was stressed out from her week in New York with Nike, so it only seemed fitting to help her wife relieve some stress.  Tobin woke the kids up at eight o’clock and gave Kyle “kitchen duties”, telling Ashley to help him make some eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee.  The midfielder took Madison into her arms and made her way into the girls’ bathroom.

“What color does Mommy like?” Tobin asked Madison.

The three year old was sitting on the counter, rummaging through bottles.

“Pink!” she shouted.

Tobin found a nice hot pick color and gave it to Madison to hold in a box as she added a nail file and face mask. 

“Can you get Mommy’s iPod?” Tobin asked.

Madison nodded, going into Tobin and Alex’s bedroom on her tippy toes and sliding the electronic device from Alex’s nightstand.  The three year old returned and Tobin set up everything downstairs, plugging Alex’s iPod into the iHome and making sure Kyle and Ashley were ready before going to get Alex.

“Baby, wake up.” Tobin whispered.

Tobin gave Alex a small kiss and Alex rolled upwards with Tobin’s help.

“The kids have a surprise for you- put on some comfy clothes.” Tobin instructed.

Alex nodded sleepily and Tobin left her to get ready, going downstairs to check on the kids again.

“Mama, can I massage Mommy?” Madison asked.

Tobin agreed to the toddler’s wishes and everyone turned when they heard Alex coming downstairs.

“Take a seat, please.” Ashley asked.

Alex sat on the recliner Ashley guided her to, and Kyle walked in with the tray of breakfast.

“Happy Spa Day!” Maddy shouted.

The little girl giggled as Alex looked at her family in shock.

“Mama said you stressed.” Maddy explained.

Alex smiled warmly at her wife.

“Thank you.” Alex thanked.

Each kid stepped forward and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and Tobin set Maddy on the top of the recliner, letting the three year old work her tiny hands into Alex’s neck.  Kyle pulled out a bowl and brush and Ashley took out the nail polish tools.

“No stress.” Maddy muttered, using her strength to give Alex her massage.

Alex laughed softly at her daughter and Tobin took her plates when she was done, letting Ashley and Kyle step forward.  Kyle spread the green face mask on Alex’s face and put cucumbers over her eyes, and Tobin helped Ashley paint Alex’s finger nails.  Alex listened to the music on her iPod while her family worked around her.  All too soon, the hour of massages and facials was over and Kyle was gently rubbing the mask off with a warm towel.  Tobin lifted Maddy off the recliner top and set her back on the ground.

"Thank you." Alex smiled at her family.

Ashley and Kyle left for a minute and returned with a small envelope, handing it to Alex.  Maddy climbed onto her lap and helped her open it.  The forward pulled out a small booklet of papers.

"You can use them for more spa days." Kyle explained.

Alex gave Tobin a look and the midfielder shrugged.

"Their idea." she replied.

Alex smiled at her children again and opened her arms, letting them all fall on top of her.

"I love you." Alex muttered.

Suddenly, Tobin draped her body over the top of everyone, laughing as she spoke.

"We love you more."


	3. Fit for a King... or Five People

Tobin woke up when she felt her arm get tugged off of Alex's body. The midfielder rolled over in bed and blinked away the sleep, meeting the bright blue eyes of Madison. Tobin gave her an odd look before lightning flashed outside and Maddy jumped, sticking her thumb back into her mouth.

"C'mere, Mads." Tobin patted the space on the bed between her and the bedside.

Maddy climbed up with one hand and the help of Tobin, curling into her mother's side and falling back asleep. Another flash of lightning came and Tobin put an arm over Madison, falling back asleep.

"Mama?" Tobin woke up about an hour later to meet the brown eyes of Ashley.

"It's too loud." Ashley whispered.

Tobin nodded and used the hand over Madison to usher Ashely inside. The six year old crawled over Tobin and sandwiched herself between her two mothers, quickly falling asleep.

Alex gently shook Tobin awake, and the midfielder sighed when she saw the sun peeking through some clouds. Her alarm clock told her what she wished wasn't true- it was nine o'clock.

"Look." Alex whispered.

Tobin lifted her head off the pillow and took in the sight- Maddy was still under her arm, Ashley was between the two women, and Kyle was lying at the foot of the bed after coming in around four o'clock. Tobin laughed and Alex followed.

"Fit for a king." Alex pointed out, referring to their bed size.

"Or five people." Tobin corrected.


	4. The Next Tony Hawk

"Mommy, look!"  
  
Alex looked up to see Kyle rolling across the street on his skateboard and clapped.  
  
"Nice!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
Kyle smiled and Tobin gently stopped the board, letting him hop off.  
  
"Wanna learn a trick?" Tobin asked.  
  
Kyle nodded, eyes wide.  
  
"Show me a kick flick!" Kyle exclaimed.  
  
The eight year old had seen his mom do kick flips plenty of times and wanted to do them, too.  Tobin nodded and stepped on the board.  
  
"Just push your heel down on the back and jump, twisting your foot forward*." Tobin instructed.  
  
Kyle watched as his mom completed the trick a few times for show and rolled the board to him.  
  
"You try." Tobin instructed.  
  
Alex was already watching them intently.  Kyle bent his knees and pushed the board down, jumping.  Alex saw he wasn't going to land it, and Tobin grabbed his elbow, lifting him off the ground before he fell to it.    
  
"Mommy, did you see that?!" Kyle asked.  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes at Tobin and smiled at Kyle.  
  
"Yes, honey, I did." Alex replied sweetly.    
  
Kyle beamed and grabbed the board, putting it back on its wheels.  He stood back on it and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna be the next Tony Hawk!" he shouted happily.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a kick flip so idk if this is even correct.


	5. Fashion Show

Tobin stepped through the door and almost tripped on an uneven red carpet that had been laid out.  That’s when the midfielder looked up to see a small platform in the living room and three chairs set up.  Tobin noticed the iHome plugged in and ready to play pop music. 

“Hello?” Tobin called.

Kyle and Madison came running down the stairs and pulled Tobin into a chair.  Madison ran off and turned on the iHome, joining Tobin on the seat next to her and Kyle.  Alex’s voice could be heard.

“Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for Ashley Heath-Morgan.”

Ashley came walking down the stairs in an old pink dress with a white boa around her neck and one of Alex’s fedoras on her head.  She was also wearing big bug eye glasses and small heels.

Tobin and Kyle whooped and clapped and Madison giggled as Ashley turned around and went to change while Alex came down the steps.  Tobin’s breath hitched when she saw her wife in a tight black dress and bright red lipstick.  Madison giggled again and Kyle clapped.

The show went on for about ten more minutes with an assortment of different outfits and clothing worn by both girls.  Tobin was in awe with each outfit her wife displayed, and by the end of the show, she was hoping Alex was dropping the hints Tobin thought she was catching. 

“Amazing show.” Tobin complimented when Ashley came down in shorts and a t-shirt.

“Thanks, Mama.” Ashley smiled.

“How about a snack?  That looked like a lot of work.” Tobin suggested.

Ashley, Kyle, and Madison nodded dramatically and Tobin went into the kitchen the start preparing a snack when she felt Alex’s arms around her waist.

“Hey, baby.” Alex whispered.

Tobin shivered.

“H-h-hey.” Tobin stammered.

Alex giggled.

“The kids are outside waiting for their snack.” Alex hinted.

Tobin didn’t need an invitation to turn and press her lips against Alex’s.

“Nice outfits choices.” Tobin smiled cheekily.

Alex laughed.

“I picked them out for you.” Alex answered.

Tobin blushed a little.

“You know, it was like a mini Victoria’s Secret fashion show.” Alex noted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“How?” she asked.

Alex giggled and grabbed the plate of sandwiches Tobin had made, heading out to her kids.

“You’ll have to see tonight.” Alex said over her shoulder. 


	6. Game Day

Tobin cheered loud and let the little boys run past and high-five her, clapping her hands when they all had run through and made their way back to their coach.  Kyle’s youth club team had just won their first game of the season, 5-1, and Kyle had scored two goals as a midfielder. 

Kyle grabbed his bag of Goldfish and mini Gatorade bottle, swinging his bag over one shoulder and running towards Tobin, who had Madison in a stroller next to her.

“Great game, buddy!” Tobin congratulated.

Kyle fist bumped her and Tobin took the backpack from him, putting it on her own shoulders.

“C’mon, we gotta head to Ashley’s game.”

The three members of the family said their goodbyes to the nearby parents and players and made their way to the parking lot.  Kyle buckled himself into the front seat, a privilege he only got when Alex and Ashley weren’t with them, and Tobin put a sleeping Madison into her car seat. 

“You have the directions, Kyle?” Tobin asked.

The boy nodded- Tobin had printed them and put them in his bag so she wouldn’t forget them- and took it out, unfolding it and handing the paper to his mother.

\---

Kyle ran over to his mother, still in his uniform, and Alex beamed at him.

“I scored two goals!” Kyle boasted.

Alex high fived him and kissed Tobin on the cheek as she bent to Alex’s eye level.  Tobin had ditched Madison’s stroller in the car, opting to not deal with unfolding it and risking the possible miss of the beginning to Ashley’s game.

“Is she starting?” Tobin asked.

Alex shook her head.

“What?” Tobin asked, slightly irritated.

Alex put a gentle arm on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Honey, she missed practice this week while we went to Jersey.” Alex reminded her wife.

Tobin rolled her eyes, but understood what her wife was talking about.  Rules were rules.  Alex then turned her attention to Madison.

“She’s knocked out.” Alex commented.

“She was on the playground during warm-ups.” Tobin explained.

Alex smiled at her daughter and the referee blew the whistle to start Ashley’s game, turning everyone’s attention back to what they were there for. 

\---

“Ref! She can’t do that!” Tobin shouted.

Ashley had come onto the field five minutes into the game and had played every minute since, but after scoring the only goal of the game, she was now being taken down left and right.  Most recently, one of the bigger kids on the opposing team had drug Ash;ey down by her shirt.  And the referee didn’t do anything.

“Ma’am, please let me make the calls.” The referee asked.

“Then make them!” Tobin challenged.

The referee gave Tobin a stern look and Alex calmed her wife, knowing Ashley would be mortified if Tobin was sent off the field. 

“Baby, it’s okay- Ash is fine.” Alex pointed out.

Tobin sighed, but knew her wife was right.  And if the proof wasn’t enough, Ashley got the ball and slotted the ball into the far corner of the goal, scoring again. 

The game ended ten minutes later with two more goals from Ashley, and Tobin excused herself to go find Kyle, who had gone to the playground at halftime.  Madison was awake now, but had chosen to stay in her mother’s arms.

“Let’s go!” Tobin shouted happily.

The family of five rejoined by the parking lot and the kids split up into the cars they had come in.

“See you at the field.” Alex promised.

Tobin confirmed it with a quick kiss to Alex’s lips and got into the driver’s seat, heading off behind Alex’s car. 

\---

The locker room was full of action and Alex laughed as Tobin got her kids involved in a dance move Vero was teaching everyone.  The forward took a few pictures and an alarm went off indicating there was forty-five minutes left to warm-up. 

Alex finished tying her cleats and Tobin got the kids out of dancing long enough to put their shoes back on and straighten their uniforms.

“See you on the field.”

Tobin gave Alex a kiss and guided her kids from the locker room so she could take them to the seats where the team babysitter was waiting. 

\---

The game ended in a 2-1 victory for the Thorns and Alex and Tobin ran to the stands following the game to get their kids back. 

Madison especially loved getting to go with Tobin to sign autographs and take pictures, and sometimes she would be asked for her autograph, too.  The three year old would make a small “M” followed by a few scribbles directly below Tobin’s name, and Alex would finish it off by signing under Madison’s “autograph”. 

When autographs were done and Alex and Tobin had both cleaned off and showered, they headed home for the night. 

Ashley, Kyle, and Madison all fell asleep quickly and Tobin and Alex collapsed onto their bed.

“What a day of season openers.” Alex sighed.

Tobin laughed.

“We have this five more times this season.” Tobin pointed out.

Alex groaned loudly.  


	7. Castle Competition

Tobin unfolded the beach chairs and set down the toys the kids had brought for their beach day, pulling out the sunscreen.  Alex set Maddy down on the sand next to Tobin and Ashley followed with Kyle next to her.    
  
"Sunscreen time!" Tobin shouted.  
  
The midfielder had her way of putting sunscreen on the kids and it went as follows: stand up, arms out, legs spread slightly, eyes and mouths closed.  Then, Tobin sprayed their bodies with the spray able sunscreen and sent them on their merry way.  Alex wasn't too fond of this, but at least her wife did something, so she couldn't complain too much.  
  
When the sunscreen had been applied, Ashley and Kyle ran off to play in the water but Maddy stayed behind with the toys.  
  
"I wanna build a sand castle." she told her mothers.  
  
Tobin stood to help her, knowing Alex would choose to relax.  Maddy grabbed their buckets and they went towards the shore for the wet sand, starting their building.  Ashley and Kyle soon joined.  
  
"I wanna build, too!"   
  
Maddy frowned- she wasn't the sharing type.  Tobin saw this and knew she had to please all three kids.  
  
"How about we have a contest? Ash and Kyle against me and Maddy and Mommy can judge?" Tobin asked.  
  
All three faces lit up and they nodded vigorously.  Tobin proceeded to split up the materials evenly and explain the rules.  Once they were al set, the building began.  
  
Maddy was very strict with her castle- it needed plenty of shells and seaweed for borders to make it look pretty.  She even asked Tobin to make a mermaid to live on top of the castle.    
  
"Mama, I done!" Maddy exclaimed.  
  
Tobin made sure Ashley and Kyle were done, too before running off to get Alex.  The forward reluctantly left her tanning to judge them all.  
  
"They're both so pretty." Alex complimented.  
  
The kids awaited final judgement.  
  
"But I like them both the same."  
  
All the kids shrugged, disappointed with the answer but knowing there wouldn't be a winner as long as their mom judged it.    
  
Maddy suddenly cried out and Tobin and Alex turned to see a wave wash away Maddy's castle as the three year old's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Castle." Maddy stated sadly.  
  
Tobin rushed to her daughter and picked her up.  
  
"It's okay, Maddy." Tobin assured.  
  
"My castle." Maddy cried.  
  
Tobin wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek and held her tightly.  
  
"How about we build another one?" Tobin suggested.  
  
Maddy frowned slightly.  
  
"But I liked that one."   
  
Tobin agreed.  
  
"But our next one can be better."  
  
Maddy's eyes brightened.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Tobin nodded.    
  
"Really." she confirmed.


	8. Three Little Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not to take away from TwelveTimes12- it has nothing to do with her drabble and the monkey story.

Alex closed the door to their bedroom and walked to Tobin, who was lying on the bed checking Twitter.  
  
"They in bed?" Tobin asked.  
  
Alex nodded and leaned over Tobin, smiling.  
  
"I didn't forget." Tobin smiled cheekily.  
  
Alex giggled and pressed her lips to Tobin's.  Tobin smiled through the kiss and Alex's hand travelled to Tobin's back.  
  
The two broke apart when they heard a scream.  Alex's eyes went wide and Tobin got up quickly.  Another scream sounded and the two heard giggles.  Tobin sighed and opened the door, heading down the hallway to see the light in Madison and Ashley's room on and Kyle in their room, all three kids jumping on the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Tobin shouted.  
  
They all stopped and Madison giggled uncontrollably as she stopped jumping and laid flat on the bed.  
  
"What're you monkeys doing?" Tobin asked with a grin.  
  
Madison laughed.  
  
"Bed jumping!" she shouted.  
  
Tobin walked over to her youngest daughter and bent over, lifting her above her head.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked.  
  
Madison laughed harder and Tobin tossed her onto her own bed.  
  
"Fun!" Maddy shouted.  
  
Tobin shook her head.  
  
"And you left our me and Mommy?" Tobin asked.  
  
Maddy frowned and Tobin beamed, gesturing for her kids to come.  She ran the plan through them and they creeped down the hallway.    
  
Tobin went into the master bedroom first.  
  
"Those monkeys." she scoffed.  
  
Alex laughed and the three kids came running through the door, launching themselves onto the bed as Tobin joined the jumping, throwing Alex around before she gained composure and stood up.  The forward lifted herself onto the bed and started jumping, too, earning laughter from her kids before they all collapsed with giggles.  
  
"My three little monkeys." Alex sighed.  
  
Tobin pouted and Alex slapped her gently.  
  
"And my big monkey."


	9. Newest Addition(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt I received.

Tobin held Madison's hand as the two follow Kyle and Ashley around the pet store.  

"I'm going to get the necessities- Tobin, you're in charge." Alex announced.

Tobin nodded and told her kids they would only get an hour to choose which dog they wanted to take home.  Kyle and Ashley were busy playing with one of the chihuahuas through the glass and Tobin stood to the side while Madison watched quietly.  

"This one!" Ashley announced.

Tobin asked one of the workers to let the kids play with the puppy and he agreed, carrying the dog to a confined room so the family could get to know the dog.

"I wanna name him Bean!" Kyle exclaimed.

Ashley "oohed" at the choice and Tobin confirmed their selection with the same worker, leading the kids to the cash register where Alex was waiting.  While Alex signed the papers, Tobin felt a tug on her shorts.  

The midfielder looked down to see Madison staring at her with sad eyes as her bottom lip quivered.  Tobin quickly bent down.

"What's wrong, Maddy?" Tobin asked.

The three year old spoke with a shaky voice.

"I don't want a doggy." she admitted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked.

The midfielder was worried about how this would go if one of the three kids didn't want a dog.

"I want a fishy."

Madison pointed to the fish on display next to the cash registers and Tobin smiled.

"We can get you a fishy." Tobin reasoned.

Madison wiped her tears and lifted her arms so Tobin could pick her up.  Tobin carried her daughter to the tanks and watched Madison smiled while watching the fish swim around.

"That one."

Her finger followed a tiny goldfish and Tobin asked the nearest worker to scoop it out for them.  Alex waited for the new purchase before paying and Tobin held the bag in front on Maddy while she admired her new pet.

"What are you gonna name him, Maddy?" Tobin asked.

The little girl smiled toothily.

"Goldy." she announced, proud with her originality.

Tobin laughed and nodded in approval.

"It fits." she agreed.

Madison nodded.

"Fits." 

Tobin buckled Madison into her car seat and took the chair next to her so she could still admire her fish on the drive home.  What she wasn't expecting, though, was for her daughter to ask to put Alex and Tobin's gold medals in the tank for "decoration".


	10. Empty Nest Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I deleted the two chapter I had posted... They were bad and I didn't like how they turned out.

Tobin sighed dramatically and let her chin fall into her hand as she watched Alex drop their two oldest kids off at school.  The forward hugged each kid and watched them walk into the school building before turning around and getting back into the car.

Tobin sighed again when Alex started the engine.  Alex turned to look at her wife with a curious look.

"What's up with you?" Alex asked.

Tobin sighed again.

"I'm getting empty nest syndrome." Tobin replied seriously.

Alex smiled and broke into a laugh as Tobin gave her a sad look.

"Empty nest syndrome?" Alex repeated.

Tobin nodded and Alex laughed again.

"Tobin, our kids aren't even eighteen if you combine their ages." Alex reminded her wife.

"I know, but they're growing so fast.  Soon, Maddy's gonna be at school, and then what?"

Both women looked to the backseat, where Madison was asleep in her car seat.  Tobin was right- Maddy only had two more years before she would have to head off to kindergarten.  

"Well, Mama Bird, looks like you just have to deal with it." Alex replied.

Tobin frowned and the three headed home.

\--- 

Alex sat on the back patio and watched Tobin on their small backyard playground with Madison.  She felt a certain longing in her chest, thinking of what Tobin had said.  The two ended their play session and walked over to Alex.  Maddy climbed onto Tobin's lap and Tobin sat in the chair next to her wife and daughter.

"What do you wanna do today, Mads?" Tobin asked her daughter.

Maddy pretended to think.

"Shop!" she exclaimed.

Tobin laughed.  The little girl may have looked like the midfielder, but she knew how to shop- just like Alex.  Alex agreed to the girl's wishes and got up, Madison still in her arms.

"We better head out, then- we have two hours until we have to pick up Ash and Kyle." Alex notified everyone.

Tobin nodded and got up, relieving Alex of kid duties to get herself and Madison cleaned up.  The two met Alex in the car and they headed off.

\---

"Tobin, look!"

The midfielder walked towards the kids' clothes aisle to find Alex looking at baby clothes.

"Lex, we have to leave soon." Tobin nagged.

Alex frowned and held up a small set of clothes that included a sweater vest, white long sleeve button up, and jeans.  

"It's so cute!" Alex shrieked.

Tobin gave Alex a knowing look and took the outfit from her, putting it back onto the rack.

"It is, but we don't have a baby." Tobin teased.

Alex pouted and Tobin wrapped an arm around her, guiding her out of the store with a triumphant smile on her face.


	11. Expansion

"So."

Tobin turned off the light switch in the master bedroom and plopped onto the bed next to Alex, snuggling up closely to her wife.  Alex rolled over and faced Tobin.

"What was with the sudden interest in baby clothes today?" Tobin asked.

Alex shrugged.

"Just thought they were cute."

The midfielder raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.  Alex gave her a small smile and kissed her softly on the lips, humming.

"And I was thinking about what you said earlier." Alex added.

Tobin smiled mischievously and returned Alex's kiss.

"You were?" she asked with a grin.

Alex nodded and then her expression turned serious.  She pulled away from Tobin and sat up in bed, Tobin doing the same.  

"But if we have another kid, then we need to move." Alex stated.

Tobin raised an eyebrow in confusion and her smile faded.  

"This house is too small for six people- and I'm not going to let our kids share rooms." Alex said matter of factory.

Tobin nodded- as a kid, she had to share a room with Jeff, and she knew she didn't want her kids to have to do the same. 

"Where do you wanna move?" Tobin asked.

Alex's expression turned serious again.

"KC offered an option to be traded.  It'd be me for Sarah Hagen." Alex explained.

Tobin chewed her lip in thought.

"But what about me? Portland won't trade both of us." Tobin pointed out.

"They can trade you for Tymmy." Alex suggested.

Tobin was still unsure.

"Would they accept it if one of use came over but couldn't play?" 

"Season ends next week and then we have eight months until it starts again.  It won't be that long."

Tobin could tell Alex was serious about the idea of moving.

"Where would we live?" 

Alex laughed at her wife's skepticism.  

"Lauren and Jrue have a pretty big house- I'm sure there's some availability by them.  And that also means there's a school."

Tobin chewed her lip harder and finally nodded.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed.

Alex smiled softly.

"Should we celebrate?" she asked.

 Tobin's eyes widened and she nodded silently as Alex laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weirdest ending ever, but whatever


End file.
